


Baby Blankets

by anastasiabeaverhousen14



Series: Let's Be Moms Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, Did I Mention Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, friends - Freeform, oh so much fluff, some holidays thrown in, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiabeaverhousen14/pseuds/anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Sequel to Let's Be Moms. Just some snippets into the lives of Danvers, Sawyer and Company. Need to read Let's Be Moms to know what's going on...





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby…” Maggie cooed in the empty space around her, “It’s so sleek. And there’s so much room.”

Alex looked around herself and felt powerful. Everything was at the reach of her fingertips. “Mags…this one is so powerful and full of strength.”

* * *

 

 

As a condition of taking Abigail home for good, J’onn made them promise they’d look into buying an actual car. For the time being, Alex was able to borrow a DEO issue SUV, but Maggie wanted something that was a little more… theirs.

So, Monday morning after the baby shower, Alex and Maggie left Abigail with Eliza and made their way to the closest dealership. However, when they reached the dealership, they realized their interest in bikes were the only vehicular interests they had in common. While Alex made her way into the SUV section, Maggie had split and was in the minivan section.

Alex wanted something big and bad that could take a beating if needed and could still carry on.

Maggie wanted something a little subtler and now that she’d done some growing, she was leaning into this whole ‘mom’ thing.

“I’m not getting a soccer mom van.” Alex said, her hands on her hips, standing at the edge of the SUV section

“I’m not getting a tank.” Maggie quipped back, standing on the edge of the minivan section

It was a standoff, pure and simple.

“Maggie, we need all terrain tires.”

“For what? Taking Abigail on missions?”

“ _Mags_.” She all but whined

“ _Alex_ , we need subtle, _subtle_. I don’t wanna have to drive her to preschool in an FBI style SUV and get weird looks from all the other moms.”

“Mags.” Alex whined

The smaller woman knew Alex wasn't going to settle without proper... enticement. She finally stepped into Alex’s personal space and leaned forward to seductively whisper in her ear, “The one I like comes in gun metal grey.”

“No minivan.”

“It’s got four-wheel drive.”

“No minivan.” Alex was starting to cave as Maggie’s lips whispered across her collarbones.

“It's actually called a crossover.” She breathed

“No…minivan.” she was almost a goner. Her eyes slipped closed as Maggie nipped at her pulse point. A whimper escaped her lips

“I’ll let Winn and Vasquez outfit it.”

Alex’s eyes shot open in interest. She pulled back and looked down at Maggie with curious eyes, “Really?”

“Sure.” The smaller woman shrugged

“Sat nav?”

“Why not.”

“Sat phone?”

“Of course.”

“Wi-Fi?”

“Obviously.”

“All those pop-up monitors for direct connection to the DEO and NCPD?”

“I guess.”

“Bullet and grenade proof glass and doors?”

“If you must.”

“Super light gun safe with various weapons?”

“Babe…as long as Abigail's car seat fits in it, you can go James Bond all over it, as much as you want.”

Alex looked at the crossover sitting behind her fiance. It wasn’t _that_ terrible. Maybe with the all upgrades, she could get over the slight minivan look.

“Okay fine.”

Maggie squealed in victory, “Perfect. Cause I already got the guy to start the paperwork.”

* * *

 

 

A/N I know it’s a little short. But here’s a little teaser opening for the sequel to Let’s Be Moms. Hope you enjoy.

Also. I apologize in advance, but like……there’s a crap ton of mushy sweet chapters coming up. I tried not to but #sorrynotsorry


	2. New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely ladies move into their new house

To everyone’s surprise, Alex didn’t put up much of a fight when she was presented with a pseudo maternity leave. Per her contract with the DEO, she was benefitted with three months plus paid maternity leave. After they’d signed the adoption papers, J’onn had approached her with a new DEO contract, that had only one addendum added to the benefits package. Under maternity leave, it had been added that maternity leave would be benefitted to all new parents, including those through adoption. Alex signed it with a big smile and a hug to her best boss.

And after the first week of having Abigail, the Union Rep of Maggie’s precinct had told the detective that she _also_ was due a maternity leave if she so wished. In twenty minutes flat, the detective was packed up and at home with her fiancée and child.

After the baby shower, Eliza offered to stay for a bit, to help the girls settle into motherhood and spend some quality grandma time with Abigail. She kept mostly out of the way, staying at Kara’s since Alex and Maggie had yet to find a house. She cooked them dinner almost every night and babysat occasionally when she forced the two to take a night off and relax.

When they finally found a house, they had a lot of remodeling to do before it was livable. Luckily, Kara and J’onn could do the demolishing and moving in around half the time, and even Vasquez was eager to throw around a sledge hammer.

It was a two-story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and dining room and a living room in the front of the house. The attic was big enough for a home office and the basement was unfinished but had a lot of potential. (Kara personally thought it would be a perfect place to make she wanted to coin as Game Night HQ, but Alex was still warming up to the idea.)

The backyard was plenty big enough and butted up against three other yards and was enclosed with a tall privacy fence. In the middle of the yard was a recently filled in hole that the real estate agent said had once been a swimming pool. (When Kara found out there had once been a swimming pool, she went into a full-on pout until Maggie shrugged and said “Well, maybe we can put in a new one”) To compliment the now demolished pool was a small building in the back-left corner of the yard. It was built as a storage shed/pool house, complete with hookups for plumbing and electricity.

When they closed on the sale, Maggie asked what Alex’s plans were for the pool house.

“I don’t know, maybe we can just use it as a shed.”

“Can I have it…like maybe like an office or workshop for the bike or something?”

Alex thought a moment and then turned to her fiancée with a smirk, “I get the attic and you get the pool house?”

Maggie held out her hand, “Deal.”

Alex just rolled her eyes and kissed her fiancée instead of shaking her hand.

The remodeling of the main house only took two weeks. Seeing as Alex had never dipped into her housing allowance from the DEO, they were able to fund the entire remodel without paying a cent out of pocket and have everything fast tracked.

 

The night before moving in, Maggie trudged into their almost empty apartment, exhausted and ready to collapse in bed. In the previous few days, she’d spent a lot of time in the pool house with Vasquez and a couple of other workers, working on her secret project.

“Baby, how’s the pool house coming along?” Alex asked as she fed Abigail her night bottle.

Maggie leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her fiancée’s temple, “Done!” she exclaimed, “Hi baby.” She murmured in Alex’s ear. Her eyes turned to the baby, “Hi baby.” She ran her fingers through Abigail’s ever thickening dark hair. The baby paid her no mind, but just kept her hands and eyes on the bottle in her grasp.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you did with it?”

Maggie smirked as she tore off her ratty, paint-covered t-shirt. “Tomorrow.”

Alex eyes the smaller woman a moment as Maggie stepped into the kitchen to grab a beer, “Am I gonna like it?”

“I think so…I _hope_ so.”

“You’re not gonna tell me, are you?”

“Nope.” Her lips punctuated the ‘p’ quite heavily

Alex sighed dramatically as she stood and took Abigail to her bassinet. Alex put a little extra sway in her hips as she looked back at Maggie, “Then I guess I won’t tell you the plans I have for after we’re all moved in tomorrow night…”

 

The next morning, Eleanor Vasquez showed up at the Danvers/Sawyer apartment, three coffees in hand, and ready to drive the moving truck to the house. Eliza showed up seconds later with a grin and grabby hands as she entered, going straight for the wriggling 5-month old. Abigail’s eyes widened with glee at the sight of the older woman she was starting to recognize.

Alex and Maggie packed up the last of their things and got into their van with Eliza and Abigail in tow. When they arrived at the house, Kara, Lucy, Winn and Lena were already there and unloading things from the truck that had arrived before the women. Lena had set up a table in the garage with a large pot of coffee, water bottles, a couple boxes of donuts and scones and various other snacks, which Kara had already torn into half of. J’onn came out of the house with a clipboard in hand, ready to start the move in.

The whole day went by quite quickly, and the truck was unloaded faster than they had expected. By lunch, everything was _in_ the house, and everyone was given a room to help unpack.

Alex had set up the high chair in the kitchen and was sitting on a box of pots and pans while she fed her daughter lunch. Maggie sat cross legged on the floor a few feet away with Eliza next to her.

Eliza looked up from her sandwich and out to the backyard, “What are you guys doing with the pool house?”

Alex turned an upturned eyebrow to her partner, “I don’t know, what _are_ we gonna do with the pool house?”

Maggie choked slightly on her food but coughed it down. She fought through a blush, “Well…there’s no time like the present.” She stood and brushed some dust from her pants, “Let’s go look.”

Alex pulled their daughter from the high chair and the four of them walked out the patio door to the yard.

“The moment I saw this little house, I knew that there really was only one purpose that it could serve.” Maggie started as she took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She reached in and turned a switch before stepping away to let the other two walk in.

Both Alex and Eliza looked around in astonishment.

It wasn’t a big pool house by any means. It was maybe the size of a studio apartment. But everything had been so well designed and organized that is seemed quite spacious.

Maggie stepped in behind them, “There’s a bed, a small kitchen with just the basics, and a table for either four or six, depending on if you use the leaf from the closet. There’s a small bathroom with a toilet and shower.” She pointed to the small love seat at the end of the bed and the large cabinet across from it, “There’s a TV in there. There’s basically enough space for someone to live comfortably.”

Both the Danvers women turned to look at Maggie.

“What are you trying to say, Mags?” Alex asked

Maggie wrung her hands together, “I’m not saying that you should move in…” she started, looking at the matriarch, “But I wanted you to have your own space in our new home so that you could come visit more often. There’s space in case you want to just hang out with Kara or be on your own. I can’t imagine that staying at Kara’s is that comfortable.”

Maggie turned to her future wife who was holding their child and saw that tears were quietly streaming down her cheeks, “Baby.” Alex whispered

“Are you okay with this? I know I didn’t get your input first.”

Alex stepped forward and placed a hard kiss on Maggie’s lips, “Of course I’m okay with this.” Her free hand (not holding the baby) found its way to Maggie’s chin to hold her close a moment, “This is wonderful.” She whispered

“This is for _me_?” Eliza had turned once again to look around the small living space.

“I know it’s kinda small.” Maggie blushed

“It’s perfect!” Eliza interrupted, turning with a teary smile, “This is all perfect.” She pulled the smaller woman into her arms for a fiercely tight hug, “I am so happy that I have a place in your lives and now in your home. I hope that we can grow as a family now. And I’m so excited to see you three grow together.” She pulled away and pulled her daughter into a side hug, kissing her temple lovingly.

Abigail let out a little whine and they all turned to see her eyes were starting to droop.

“I think it’s naptime.” Alex mused, bringing Abigail to rest over her shoulder, “I’m going to take her inside.” She gave Maggie’s arm a loving squeeze before she left and headed towards the main house.

Now alone, Maggie turned towards her future mother to see the older woman smiling down at her softly, “I only know a little from what Alex and Kara have told me…about your relationship with your parents. I don’t want to pressure you in _any_ way, but I’d like you to know that you can always count on me for anything…any time, any place, I’m just a call away.”

Tears formed in Maggie’s eyes and she looked down at her shoes to hide them, “I appreciate that.”

“You don’t have to call me mom, if that makes you uncomfortable, but I’d like to take on that role in your life, if you’re willing and open to let me. I can’t stop myself from already taking on those feelings for you, but I _can_ reign it in a little to not overwhelm you.”

Maggie chuckled and looked back up at the woman.

“And when you’re ready and comfortable, I’d love to get to know you better, not just as my daughter’s fiancee or my grandchild’s mother, but as yourself.”

“I’d like that.” Maggie nodded, her heart filling with warmth and love.

Eliza pulled her in for another tight hug, “Good. Now lets get back to the house and finish unpacking. I’m sure you guys are ready to start this new chapter.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG.  
> I’ve literally rewritten this chapter at least four or five times. It just never felt right.  
> I started this chapter at least two months ago and I literally just finished it.


	3. A game gone wild

It was a chilly October evening as everyone came trudging into the Danvers-Sawyer residence, each laden with food, drinks and games. Abigail was in her high chair, eating happily and squealed with excitement as each person came in. Her little hands kept banging down on the tray, causing cheerios to fly in every direction, much to Maggie’s slight annoyance. Kara and Lena had been there since the early afternoon to help set up and fetch takeout. Winn arrived next with Lucy just on his tail. James had called, saying he was tied up at work and he’d make the next one.

Though Lucy had met the baby, she’d not seen Abigail since moving in and even Winn and James hadn’t met her yet. Everyone settled around the dining room table. A large Monopoly board was set up and soon everyone was settled into their seats with drinks, food and various snacks. Abigail spent a lot of time being passed around from person to person, but ultimately spent a lot of time in Lucy’s arms, surprisingly.

“Same rules?” Winn asked as he doled out the money

Maggie chuckled as she dipped a chip into her bowl of salsa, “Winn, the rules never change, you just always lose.”

“Ha ha.” Lucy mocked him with a smooch to the side of Abigail’s head

“Oh, shut it, Lane.” he murmured to himself

Straws were drawn to figure out who’d move first, and with that, the game was on. Winn played the banker, Kara handled real estate, and Lucy handled the deal making. It was an extra add on that they’d made to the game, making it their own. As the game would go on, players could make deals with each other. For example: trading properties between players, borrowing money from other players to purchase new properties, bartering to trade certain cards like get out of jail free, teaming up with another player to merge properties and take down other players (usually Lena) etc. There was a large, yellow legal pad that usually ended up being full of deals between players. Some monopoly games could last for hours, if not a couple of days, depending on how cutthroat things seemed to get. Winn had even created a personalized board that was almost twice the size as a normal board, with three times the amount of properties, a bank that had higher currencies of money, and even a small vault to keep certain items that were under auction between players. He even had 3D printed mini statues of everyone as their playing pieces.

Before the first person could roll (this time it was Kara starting the game), Lucy piped up, “How serious is _this_ game? Like multiple days cutthroat, or like, chill be done in a few hours?”

Maggie and Alex shared a look before both shrugging, “Doesn’t matter.” Alex responded

“As long as we can get Abigail in bed by seven, you guys can stay as long as you want.” Maggie added on.

Kara took her first move and the game was on.

 

Three hours later, Abigail was tuckered out, asleep in Lena’s arms. Maggie had offered to take the baby to bed, but Lena assured her she was content to hold her for a while. Seeing as she was winning by a huge margin, she didn’t mind.

“I shoulda known she’d have a lead.” Alex grumbled as she rolled her dice, “We should take out the chess chance cards, because she’ll always win those.”

Maggie leaned forward on her elbows, “I’m not sure why you even added that in the first place. You all are terrible at chess.”

Kara shrugged, “Alex always won at chess, I think that’s why she added it.”

Winn looked in the box of extra add ins, “And why did you add a Rubik’s cube?”

Alex chuckled, sitting back in her chair, “Mom would win, like _every_ game of monopoly. The rule with the Rubik’s cube is that if you get four doubles, you must solve the cube before you get your next turn. Mom is terrible at Rubik’s cube, so we’d always have like ten to twenty minutes of playing time before she’d solve it or give up and throw it at the wall. That, by the way, costs you four more turns.”

Kara giggled as she took a sip of her wine, “Remember when you got her that weird triangle shaped Rubik’s cube? I think we played for a good three hours.”

Alex laughed at the memory, “yeah, she didn’t play for a couple of years after that.”

Maggie sat back in her chair, looking softy at her lady, “You guys play a lot of board games when you were younger?”

Alex took the dice in her hand, shaking them and rolling them across the board, “Yeah, quite often, actually. When Kara first came, so we had a lot of nights in, playing board games and watching movies and stuff so she could get used to the world around her before going out in it.” The agent reached out a comforting hand to her sister’s shoulder.

Kara sat quietly in her seat, munching on some pizza rolls. “I didn’t have a lot of friends, either. So…” she tried to make light of it with an awkward laugh, but it died, and she stuffed three more pizza rolls in her mouth.

Maggie reached out and pulled the blonde’s chair closer to give her a side hug, “You got friends now kiddo.”

Kara blushed and leaned into the smaller woman’s grip.

 

The sun was just coming up outside the Danvers/Sawyer residence as everyone sat captivated by the chess game between Lena and Winn. It was a deciding factor on how the game would progress.

Alex leaned over Winn’s shoulder, trying her best not to breath down her neck, “Winn…” she growled lowly, “If you lose this game, you’re out and I lose all my properties and half of my fortune to her.” Regrettably, Alex was realizing that maybe siding with Winn against the current monopoly master might not have been the best idea.

“I know that, _Alex_.” he bit back, waving his hand near her face so she’d move away

“Come on Winn.” Lena cooed seductively, “It’s your move after all.” Kara blushed at Lena’s antics, but scooted just a little bit closer.

The raven-haired woman just knew she had him beat. She’d executed her plan perfectly, so she added a little more incentive; just _knowing_ he wouldn’t win, “How about this?” she gestured to Lucy to write it down, “I’ll give you three of my top monopolies, and a quarter of my amassed fortune.”

His eyes shifted to the large stacks of blue, red and green money at her side before returning to the game.

“That will put _you_ in the lead, _Winston_.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He stared at the chess board with searching eyes; his mind racing through calculations and moves he could make.

After a long, silent moment, his eyes widened minutely as his mind worked out something. His hand lifted confidently and moved a piece two spaces over.

Lena dropped her eyes smugly to the board to see his move.

Shock and fear took over her features.

A victorious smile grew on his lips, “I believe that _that_ is check-mate, Lena.”

“No…how?” her voice was frantic; her eyes flitting back and forth over the board. Her mind worked frantically to find her mistake

“AND!” he continued, “ _because_ I made check mate, I have the option of rolling the 9-sided die…” he picked up the die and rolled it expertly. All eyes followed the die across the board and gasps came from everyone at the result.

“I do believe…” he breathed, in shock, “I do believe you are now…bankrupt, Miss Luthor.”

Everyone whooped and hollered as the man reached forward and took the entire stack of money from the CEO, and then took her stack of properties.

“How…no…you… _defeated_ me?”

Alex jumped up and almost tackled him in her glee. Maggie sat back in her chair with a chuckle as she watched her little family.

Kara whispered soothing words in Lena’s ear while Lena couldn’t take her eyes off the chess board. Alex had picked Winn up with a squeal. Lucy was rolling her eyes as she munched on some fruit.

Winn pointed an accusing finger at the CEO, “Your reign of terror is over, Miss Luthor!”

“Winn, it’s just a game.” Maggie laughed

“But she’s won the last six games that her and I have been playing online. Not to mention the last twelve chess matches.”

“Why do you keep playing against her if you keep losing?” Lucy asked

“It makes triumph all the sweeter!”

At his loud outburst of joy, she smacked his shoulder, “Hey, keep the celebrating down a little, huh? We’d need to keep the baby asleep a couple more hours.”

“Alright, fine. Back to the game?” he sat back in his chair and everyone else followed suit.

Another two hours later, Winn had lost everything in a deal against Lucy and the game was down to just Lucy, James and Maggie.

Lena had all but forgotten the game she’d lost, and was now reclined back in her chair, a groggy Abigail on her chest, who was drinking her breakfast slowly. Alex had started cooking breakfast with Kara in the kitchen. They both happened to look up from their work to look on the group in the dining room.

Alex’s eyes roamed over the CEO and she mused out loud, “When are you going to tell me that you and Lena are dating?”

Kara almost dropped the pan of hash browns in her hands, “Uh…what?” a blush had roared over her face, neck and chest as she started to flounder a bit.

“Kara.”

The blonde sighed and put the pan back on the burner, “How did you find out?”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

“What?”

“You guys are _so_ obvious!”

“What? I thought we were being discreet!”

“Kara, you were holding her hand under the table tonight. You’re always together. You both find countless reasons to be together. Most of the reasons don’t even sound real. Plus, there’s the whole googly eyes thing between you two.”

“Ugh, fine. Yes, we’re together.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Alex asked, her voice taking on a softer tone.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you. I just…I don’t know. I was afraid that you wouldn’t approve or something.”

“Approve? Kara, she’s perfect for you.”

“You think so?”

“YES you big dummy! She knows you’re Supergirl, and she doesn’t care. She knows that Kal is your cousin, and she doesn’t care. She does everything in her power to help us and anyone in need. She’s gone against her mother, Queen Evil Luthor Supreme multiple times to protect you. She’s smart, she’s talented, she knows how to stand up for herself, she’s totally not a pushover, she knows how to handle you when you’re in a mood, and she keeps you fed. That’s really all you need.” She said the last part teasingly.

Kara socked her sister with a little more force than was necessary, her cheeks tinting pink cutely.

“I can see, in everything she does, that she loves you, Kara. And that’s all that matters. You shouldn’t be afraid to show people that.”

Kara sighed, “I know. I really just want to shout it from the rooftops. Which I can…because I can fly.” She smirked

Alex punched her sister back while rolling her eyes.

Maggie stepped into the kitchen with a tired smile, “What’s got you two all punchy this morning?”

“Kara and Lena are dating.”

Kara spun towards her sister, “Alex!”

Alex shrugged, “What did we just talk about?”

“Oh right…telling people.”

Maggie lifted her hand for a high five, which Kara reciprocated, “Nice job, Little Danvers. Bagged a Luthor.” Maggie turned to her fiancé and held a hand out, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“UGH!” Kara protested

Maggie shrugged, “I’ll give you half?”

After a moment of thought, Kara squinted her eyes and nodded, “Fine.”

Lucy walked in a second later with a triumphant smirk, “Game over, Lane wins.”

“Nice job Lucy.” Alex chuckled

“Hey, what’s everyone’s plans for thanksgiving?” Lucy asked, “Lois and Clarke are spending it with the Kent’s, so…” she led with a charming smile

Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and Alex snorted, “Hey, Lucy, wanna come over for thanksgiving?” she said in a teasing tone

“I would _love_ to, Alex. Thanks for the invitation!”

“No but seriously.” Maggie stole a piece of bacon from behind Alex’s back, “I think we’re just doing something here. Eliza and J’onn are coming.”

“And Lena!” Kara butted in with a big smile

“And Lena.” Maggie repeated, “Probably Winn…” she paused and raised her voice, “Winn! Thanksgiving, you in?”

“Yeah!” came his muffled voice from the direction of the bathroom down the hall

“Winn’s in.”

“What about Jimmy?” Lucy asked hesitantly

“I think he’s going with Kal to the Kent’s.” Kara added

The small lawyer nodded with an obvious sigh of relief, “Should I bring anything?”

“Lucy, it’s like a month away still.” Kara chuckled

Alex just shrugged, “Just bring alcohol.”

The lawyer pointed at her friend, “That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I sampled this monopoly game off my old band director. She’d have the staff over for parties and they’d play these legendary week-long monopoly tournaments with all kinds of made up rules.


	4. False Pretenses

A heavy hand knocked three times on the crimson door of the two-story house. It opened to a smiling Maggie Sawyer, clad in sweat pants and a loose zip up hoodie.

“J’onn!” she pulled him into the house, giving him a side hug, “What’s got you in the neighborhood?”

He smiled politely down at her, “I had a few things for Alex to sign, just some things about projects she is working on. I’ll be in and out in a…jiffy. Is that how Kara says it?”

Maggie chuckled and led him further into the house, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“How are you liking living in the suburbs?” he asked, taking in the sights of the mostly unpacked house. Pictures were strewn across the walls, decorations were mostly in place and there were very few boxes in sight.

“It’s super quiet; reminds me of Nebraska.”

“Is that a good thing, or no? I’ve never been to Nebraska.”

“I can’t decide yet. It’s nice not hearing the constant sirens and cars honking, but sometimes, I can hear myself thinking too loudly…you know?”

He nodded as they entered the kitchen.

Alex, - who was sitting at the table, feeding Abigail in her high chair – looked up from her task and a smile broke out on her face at the sight of the Martian, “J’onn!” her eyes flitted to her fiancee momentarily, “Mags, take over, will ya?” She jumped up and threw her arms around the alien, who hugged the smaller woman back.

“Alex, it’s good to see you.”

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d see you till next week for the meeting with L-Corp."

“I just had some paperwork…” he pulled the folded packet from his back pocket, “just a couple of things to sign.”

She deflated slightly and took a step back from her boss, “Oh, right.” She looked around for a pen.

Abigail, suddenly not wanting to eat anything anymore, started to cry.

The detective already had the baby out of her seat and was halfway down the hall before the cries turned into shrieks.

“It’s nap time.” Alex explained, after taking a quick look at her watch

The room grew silent as Maggie made it to the bedroom upstairs.

Before it could get too awkward, Alex cleared her throat and looked down at the papers, “So, I need to sign something?”

J’onn nodded and unfolded the packet; producing a pen from his pocket. Alex sat at the table and started to read over the fine print.

“Just routine transfer of duties and security clearance…for Vasquez…you know. And one is for the go ahead on a couple of projects.” He fumbled with the explanation.

“Huh…” she mused aloud, “Did Pam institute a new protocol for transfer of duty? Because I don’t remember signing one of these when I broke my leg last year and was off for three weeks.” She looked back up at the alien, who was trying not to make eye contact with her, “Um…well.” He muttered.

“J’onn, is everything alright?” she asked, trying to gauge the situation

He sighed, and took the papers from her hands, “I’m sorry for lying. I didn’t come out here to have you do paperwork.” he mumbled

This was a whole new side to her boss she’d never seen before. He was shy and hesitant for the first time ever.

Something clicked in her head and she smiled softly at her space-dad, “J’onn…would you like to stay for dinner?”

He finally turned his eyes upon her and smirked, “I couldn’t impose.”

“I’d really like to catch up. It’s been since…I don’t even know I guess. There was game night, and then I guess we haven’t had anyone over since… Hey, we can make it a family dinner. I’ll invite Kara and Mom. We’ll make a night of it.”

His eyes widened, “Well, I couldn’t impose on your family.”

“You _are_ family, J’onn. And I can’t believe it’s been two months since I’ve seen you.”

* * *

 

Dinner went quite well. Kara was eager to get there when she found out Eliza was cooking. Maggie set the table while Alex and J’onn stood in the corner of the dining room, each holding a drink and sipping slowly as they spoke quietly. As dinner started and went on, Alex felt her heart filling with love and adoration for the man sitting on the other side of the table. Being so caught up with the baby and Maggie and moving, she’d almost forgotten how much she missed him. He’d become like a father to her, and the job had become her whole life. Her heart ached slightly at thinking how lonely he must have been over the last few months. And how much courage it took to just show up with fake paperwork.

As everyone spoke animatedly with each other, she took a moment and placed her hand atop his.

His eyes drifted towards their hands and he smiled, looking up at her.

_I’m so happy you’re here_. She thought, knowing he could hear.

She didn’t need mind reading capabilities to hear his response. His smile and soft eyes told her everything.

 

Dinner finally ended, and Eliza made her way to the kitchen to start cleaning up, “Kara!” she called as she walked to the other room, “Clear the table please.”

The super rolled her eyes, but complied, “Yes, Eliza.”

Maggie, who held a wide awake seven-month old in her arms, turned to her fiancee, “Can you take her a while? I’m gonna help your mom.”

Alex took the baby and turned to J’onn, “Would you like to go talk in the living room?”

He nodded, grabbed both of their drinks and they met in the other room. He sat down on the end of the couch, and instead of sitting in the chair like he thought she would, Alex sat right next to him, holding a squirming Abigail in her lap.

The baby planted her feet on Alex’s thighs and hung on tightly to her mother’s hands that were held slightly above her head.

Abigail blabbered quietly, her tongue drooling as she moved around.

Alex looked over at her boss with a smile, “How is work, really?

He sighs, “Schott is driving me up a wall.” He groans, “Vasquez is doing her best, but she’s still got a lot to learn. Your sister is her normal, sunny self. Miss Luthor has been spending a great deal more time at the DEO as of late. I often find her and Kara giggling in the halls or Lena tweaking Kara’s suit.”

The agent rolled her eyes, “I know, it’s so sickly sweet. Like…I’m happy for my sister, but jeez. Keep it in your pants.”

J’onn nodded in agreement.

The agent looked up at her boss with a soft smile, “I’m glad you came over. I’ve missed you a lot.”

“And you as well Alex.”

Abigail suddenly dropped to her butt in Alex’s lap and sighed, leaning back to rest against her mother’s chest.

“She’s getting tired.” The agent mused as they both watch the baby’s eyes start to droop. Alex shifted the baby to lie in her arms.

They talked quietly for quite awhile as Abigail fought sleep. When she finally let sleep take over her tiny body, Alex turned to the Martian, “would you like to hold her?”

A huge smile broke out over his face, “I would love to.”

With all the grace of an experienced mother, Alex shifted her daughter into J’onn’s arms with ease. He stared down at the baby with a soft smile and they sat in the quiet for a while.

He looked from the baby to Alex with a smile, “Alex, I am very proud of you. You have grown so much in the last few years. And I think you will make an amazing mother. And wife…someday.”

She sighed and looked towards the kitchen door where Maggie happened to walk past, a towel and casserole dish in her hands, “I’m working on it.”

J’onn grabbed the throw from behind his head on the couch and gently wrapped the baby up in it.

“J’onn?” she started

“Yes, Alex?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

He turned his curious eyes on her.

“Maggie and I have been talking lately. Um, neither of us have dads that are, well… _dads_. And we want Abigail to have as much family as possible, and so we were wondering if you’d like to take the place of her…grandfather.”

His eyes widened, and Alex could see a glint of hope in them.

“Are you serious?”

She nodded with a half-smile, but he could see her jaw wobble a bit as the emotions grew, “I only ask because…well… _I_ see you as a father figure in _my_ life, and Kara’s. You have been so wonderful training me and teaching me all these years. You’ve looked after me, cared for me, and I would like if you’d do that for her as well.” She gestured towards the sleeping baby in his arms.

He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions, “Alex, I would be honored to be in her life in that capacity.”

A bright smile upturned Alex’s lips.

A throat cleared and they both turned to see Maggie standing in the doorway, “J’onn, it was great having you here tonight.”

“Thank you for letting me stay, even though my reasons for coming here in the first place were less than honest.”

Maggie smiled and did that head tilt thing she always did, “J’onn, you’re always welcome here, no matter if there’s a reason or not.”

Alex’s eyes lit up with an idea, “Let’s make one. How about dinner, here or at Kara’s, once a week? A uh, _family_ dinner.”

He nodded with a smile, “I would like that very much.”


	5. Thanksgiving Shenanigans

Thanksgiving came quicker than anyone realized, and soon the Danvers/Sawyer residence (coined Sanvers Ranch by Kara), was abuzz with prepping and cooking and decorating. Eliza arrived a few days before and Kara arrived the night before. On Thanksgiving Eve the little Danvers/Sawyer family went out to look for a Christmas tree. Being that it was Abigail’s first holiday season, her mothers were eager to get in all the holiday traditions that they could. Tree shopping and cutting, decorating said tree, baking cookies, etc.

When they arrived at the tree farm, they found a bundled-up Lena Luthor standing by her car in the parking lot, looking very much out of place. Maggie had the 10-month-old strapped to her back in a carrier as they all walked towards the lot with Alex - looking very much the butch stereotype in plaid flannel and carrying a large axe over her shoulder - walking beside her.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Lena hesitantly smiled as they approached her, “Kara invited me.”

Eliza wrapped her arm around the smaller woman with a big smile, “The more the merrier, Lena, correct?”

Surprised by the show of affection, Lena’s eyes bounced back and forth between Kara and the older woman, “Yes, Luthor. Lena Luthor.”

“Good to meet you, Luthor, Lena Luthor.” Eliza’s cheeks were pink with something that Lena thought might not be from the cold weather.

Eliza followed her eldest daughter and Maggie just shook her head with a smile as she watched Lena watch the older woman walk away.

“Alex tried her hand at making hot buttered rum this afternoon. Eliza helped sample each batch.”

“How many batches were there?”

Kara walked past them with a laugh, “Seven.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the perfect tree was found and cut, Kara took a quick look around the almost empty tree lot and when no one was seen, she picked it up and flew it quickly to the van. A few hours later, the tree was nestled into the corner of the living room at the Sanvers Ranch and was completely decorated. Kara had already put away the decorations boxes and they were all soon sitting around the fire, taking in the moment as their bellies were filled with food and their hearts were warm with joy of the season.

 

xxx

xxx

The next day, Alex was up by dawn with her (slightly hungover) mother, and they were starting preparation for the feast. Kara had been banned from the kitchen till dinner unless under an extreme emergency. It didn’t bother her much, especially when Lena emerged from the guest bedroom in jeans and an old hoodie of Kara’s. They were soon on baby duty while Maggie, Alex and Eliza cooked.

Lucy arrived with Winn at her side, both carrying a variety of alcohols and appetizers. Kara eagerly helped relieve Lucy of the “burden” of carrying the appetizers (chips and dip, cookies, homemade hummus and veggie chips, etc.), while Alex helped Winn carry in the drinks. J’onn arrived soon after, carrying a bouquet of flowers, a box of gourmet chocolates for Alex and pint of gourmet vegan ice cream for Maggie. Kara was affronted when she did not receive a gift, but Eliza made the comment, “Dear, when you buy a house and invite people over, _then_ people will bring you gifts.”

Kara muttered something under her breath, but her attitude soon changed when J’onn produced a candy bar from his pocket and discreetly handed it to her.

As Alex, Maggie and Eliza were cooking, Kara had Abigail in her lap, holding on to her hands while the baby was standing, albeit wobbly. Lena sat a few feet away, answering an email on her phone, when Abigail spotted her and started to gurgle and twist her hips around.

“Lena, I think someone wants your attention.” Lucy chuckled as Abigail’s gurgles got a little louder. Maggie happened to walk in the room just as Abigail lifted a foot in the air. Her heart stopped.

_Oh my god. Is it time for her to start walking? It is too early? Alex would know. Alex_. “Alex. Alex!” she called

Alex burst into the room at Maggie’s distressed voice, “What?”

Maggie walked towards her daughter and squatted a few feet away, making grabby hands towards her.

“Mags, what’s wrong?” Alex was still looking down at her with a confused look.

Maggie swung an arm around blindly and caught Alex’s leg to get her attention.

By the time Alex finally looked, Abigail was taking another step.

“Let go.” Maggie prompted Kara.

The blonde kept her arms still but slowly released her hold on the smaller hands gripping her fingers. Abigail hesitantly took another step, her four toothed smile still wide. After four wobbly steps, Maggie swept her daughter up just before her butt hit the ground, kissing her face and cheering her on while Abigail squealed. Alex squatted down and placed a hundred kisses all over face, praising her actions.

Kara smiled, “Next step, flying.”

All three mothers in the room all shouted, “NO!”

 

The meal itself was a production. Kara did her thing with the turkey, as usual, and the table was filled to every inch with food. Most of all the traditional things were there with a few additions from Maggie, honoring some of her familial traditions. She hadn’t been too into the idea when Alex first proposed it, but once she got her aunt’s old recipe book out, the excitement grew.

Eliza, seated on Alex’s right, Abigail in between the two of them, lifted her glass, “Let’s go around and say what we’re thankful for this year. I can start.” She stood and looked around at the table with a soft smile, “I am thankful for my daughters, all of them.” She gave Alex, Kara and Maggie all pointed, loving looks, “I am thankful for my dear granddaughter.” She passed a gentle hand over the baby’s head, “And I would like to give a sincere thank you to J’onn.”

The Martian’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You have been a wonderful father figure to my girls these past few years, and I am so thankful that they’ve had you to look over them.”

His smile grew, “I am the one that should be thankful.” He stood as Eliza sat down, “I guess I can go next.” He looked down at the glass of wine in his hands before addressing the table, “Never in my long lifetime, did I ever think that I could find a family again after…well, you know.” He paused and took a deep breath, “I will never be able to express the adoration and respect that is in my heart for each and every one of you all.” He sat, and Lucy stood with a wave of her own wine glass.

“I am thankful for you all, obviously. Most of all, I am thankful that you all have been behaving lately and I haven’t had to bail any of you out with the United States Government.”

The table erupted in laughter as Lucy sat back down.

Kara stood, “I feel like I’m being redundant, but I am thankful for you all. But most importantly,” she turned to the matriarch, “Eliza, I am thankful for you and Jeremiah for opening your home to me, all those years ago. Without you, I wouldn’t have this amazing family around me.”

Lena stood after her after taking a long drag of her wine, “I guess I’m next…I am thankful for Kara. You are the best friend anyone could ask for, and I am so thankful to be spending this holiday with you and your family.”

Kara blushed, but smiled smugly under the attention. When Lena sat down, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Without thought, Alex picked up a carrot and threw it at her sister, “No kissing at the table.”

Kara sent a glare across the table and went to pick up said carrot to send it back, but Eliza cleared her throat, “No fighting at the table.”

Kara popped the carrot in her mouth and crunched down on it, sending a mock glare at her sister.

Alex, being the mature older sister, merely stuck her tongue out at the younger Danvers while Eliza was turned away.

Winn stood up, “I am thankful for…my job, my friends, uh…football, and yeah.” He sat down with a blush. Lucy, sitting next to him, leaned back in her chair and her skeptical lawyer glare passed over him. Everyone seemed to miss the way she looked him up and down with less than innocent eyes.

Maggie stood, “I have to say, never in a million years did I imagine that I’d be sitting amicably at a table filled with my family on Thanksgiving. But here we are. We’ve been through a lot together, and there’s no where else I’d rather be, than right here with you all.”

Alex kissed her fiancée’s cheek as she stood, the last at the table, “I am especially thankful for you Maggie, and for proposing the idea of adopting Abigail. It has been a whirlwind of the last few months, but I am so excited to see what we have in store next, no matter where life takes us.”

As she sat back down, Maggie leaned over and kissed her softly; whispering quietly, “Ride or die, Danvers.”

Ruining the moment, a projectile carrot landed squarely on Alex’s jaw with a pop.

“Mom!” she whined

“Kara.” Eliza chastised

“Eliza!” Kara whined back

As Alex and Kara started their usual play fighting, Lena felt something kick her chair. She looked up to see Maggie smiling at her, “Welcome to the family.” She chuckled, raising her glass towards the other woman.

Lena raised her own glass and clinked it against the detective’s.

 

* * *

 

After the meal, Winn and Lucy volunteered to do dishes while J’onn helped clear the table.

Kara was passed out on the floor, lying in the fading sunlight streaming through the bay windows, belly full after multiple servings. Lena was lying beside her, on top of a pile of pillows while they (mostly she, since Kara was asleep) watched White Christmas.

Alex had disappeared somewhere, and Maggie and Eliza were seated on the couch; Abigail in Maggie’s lap. The baby was quietly enamored with a plastic set of keys in her hands and the two women quietly watched, too tired to keep up a conversation.

Ever since Lucy volunteered to do dishes with Winn, the detective had been keeping a suspicious eye on the two of them from her seat. She’d seen the look Lucy had given him at the table, and the looks she’d given him at game night. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that maybe, just _maybe_ …Lucy had a thing for Winn.

Nah.

That’s just crazy.

Eliza subtly looked around the room to see that Kara was indeed asleep (if the snoring was any indicator), and Alex was nowhere to be found.

“Margarita Sawyer.” Eliza started quietly, causing Maggie’s head to whip up at the use of her full name.

“Yes?” she asked hesitantly

“When are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter.”

Maggie’s cheeks flushed instantly at the question. She looked around rather conspiratorially before turning back to the older woman; a mischievous look about her, “See, I have this plan…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a plan to release each chapter around the specified month/holiday…but then life happened, and I got a major case of writer’s block.  
> Also, come follow me on tumblr @chef-of-the-frontier  
> I like attention and I have zero followers…


	6. Christmas Day Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. I finally had some time to sit down and finish writing this chapter. Sorry and thanks for waiting!

Christmas morning dawned quite early on the Sanvers Ranch. At least for Alex it did. She awoke around four, her normal waking hour when she was working. However, the past few months, even though she’d gone back to work, had been waking closer to 8 or even 9 on a slower day. However, this particular morning, her brain woke, already spinning.

The night previous, Kara and Lena had arrived shortly before dinner, each laden with suitcases filled with gifts and a duffle bag between the two of them with clothes. Maggie had invited them over through New Year’s. They had all taken the week off, though Kara and Alex were on call since Supergirl couldn’t just disappear for a week.

Kara and Lena both had been quiet and rather secretive the night before, and Alex even caught them whispering with Maggie at one point. Maggie had played it off as them talking about their gifts for Alex. The agent just rolled her eyes and stole a kiss from her fiancée. As Alex laid in bed, a snoring Maggie next to her, her mind started to parse through her plan of attack for the day.

Kara would be up soon, jumping on their bed, squealing about it being Christmas and how they _needed_ to open the gifts _right now_. No matter where they were or what points in their life they were at, their Christmas morning tradition never changed. They’d get up before Eliza, open their stockings, giggle and chit chat while they waited till 7AM, which was the appointed time by Eliza that they could wake her.

The tree, from what she saw before heading to bed the night before, was absolutely stuffed every which way with gifts. Winn, Lucy, and J’onn had also been invited for early morning gifts, but she had a feeling that Lucy wouldn’t be up to getting up that early on a day off.

After gifts, they would need to start working on a quick lunch to tide them over to an early evening Christmas dinner. It’d be just like Thanksgiving, and Kara would be banned from the kitchen for the duration of prep time.

Dinner would be just as big, and they’d pig out before Kara would pull her into her boots and coat and go have a snowball fight. _However_ , Alex thought, picking up her phone to check the weather. The forecast said that it’d be a little bit of a warmer Christmas, so maybe a snowball fight would be out of the question.

As she tried to figure out exactly what time she would have to put the ham in the oven, Alex’s eyes started to droop, and she promptly fell back to sleep, relaxing in the warmth radiating off her fiancée.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, Maggie entered their bedroom with a smile towards her slumbering lady. She leaned down and placed soft kisses along Alex’s exposed jawline and cheek, waking her slowly.

“Mag…” Alex mumbled

“Wake up, baby. It’s Christmas.”

“Kar?” Alex’s eyes opened marginally, but her eyebrows were furrowed with confusion.

“I think she’s still asleep.”

The agent picked up her phone and saw that it was 7:03 am. Kara never missed Christmas morning wake up. Alex sat up groggily and looked around the room. The house was still rather quiet for being Christmas morning with Kara in the house.

“What’s happening?”

Maggie’s head tilted with a smile, “What do you mean?”

“Where’s Kara? It’s Christmas. She always wakes me up.”

“Well,” Maggie seemed to be fumbling for an answer, “I guess, maybe, well, she’s never had a girlfriend to wake up to on Christmas, so maybe she’s mellowed out a little and is you know…”

“I don’t like that.” She mumbled with a sleepy pout

Maggie chuckled and lifted a hand towards her, “Let’s get up. Get dressed.”

“We don’t get dressed on Christmas.” Alex grumbled, still not fully awake, “We wear PJ’s.”

The detective nodded, “I know, but Eliza said she wants to take some pictures since its Abigail’s first Christmas and all. So, let’s take a quick shower and get dressed. I laid out some outfits last night.”

Alex begrudgingly got up and stomped to the bathroom, looking very much like a three-year-old, much to Maggie’s amusement. A half hour later, Alex was dressed in a pair of her nicer slacks (ones she didn’t even wear to work), and a cream-colored blouse that accented her skin tone, and was standing at the sink, finishing her hair while Maggie dressed.

“Where’s Abigail?”

“Eliza came in while you were in the shower and said she’d get her up and dressed.”

Maggie dressed in similar slacks, but with a red blouse. She’d already showered and done her hair so that it was down and curly, just like Alex liked it. Alex exited the bathroom, her hair now perfectly coifed back, and smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

“Hey beautiful.” She mumbled against Maggie’s lips before stealing a lingering kiss

“Hey beautiful yourself.”

Alex’s fingers played in the ends of Maggie’s hair, “I like when you wear your hair down.”

“I know.”

A mischievous smile crossed Alex’s lips as she swept back a portion of Maggie’s hair and exposed her neck, “I also like when you wear it up.” She whispered before nipping softly at Maggie’s pulse point.

“I know that too.” Maggie almost groaned, before pulling away from Alex, “We need to get downstairs.”

Alex pouted yet again that morning, but Maggie just took her hand and led her down to the main floor.

As Alex stepped off the stairs, she noticed that the house was still dark. The only lights were the Christmas lights strung in random places and the tree. She explored the dark house with Maggie on her heels.

“I was sure I heard Kara get up awhile ago.” She mumbled, “Why is it so dark?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice seemed to tremble a little, causing Alex to turn back towards her.

“Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know, baby. Maybe they’re out…on the back porch?” her answer wasn’t so convincing, but Alex seemed to take the bait and headed towards the back kitchen sliding door that led to the back porch and yard.

As she pulled back the curtain, her heart stopped, and she gasped.

The whole yard was lit with Christmas lights that led to an archway in the center of the yard at the end of a long fabric runner. J’onn stood under the archway, Kara on his left and Eliza on his right. In front of him, standing on either side of the runner was Kal-El, Lois, Lucy, Winn, Vasquez, Victoria (Maggie’s old partner) and James. Abigail was bundled up and resting in Kara’s arms at the front.

“What is going on?” Alex breathed, turning towards the detective

“I thought that maybe…if you were into the idea…we could get married.”

“What?”

“Awhile back, I was talking to Victoria, and she nonchalantly asked when we were getting married. I know she wasn’t trying to push anything, but, I couldn’t help but think…why _aren’t_ we married? We have a house, we have a baby, what is there stopping us from getting married? I mean, I’m hoping that I’m not just some baby daddy to you.” She said teasingly. Alex slapped her shoulder playfully, but then it seemed to sink in what Maggie was asking.

“Alex, I see forever with you and Abigail and this…hot mess we call our family.” She gestured towards the yard full of people, who were blessedly averting their gazes. “I want you forever and I’m tired of waiting to make that happen. What do you say?”

Alex looked back out to the beautifully decorated yard and those that were most important to her, standing in the yard. She slowly turned back to Maggie with a growing smile, “Ride or die, Sawyer.”

xxx

xxx

xxx

The ceremony was perfect in every way. Only their closest friends and family were present. J’onn officiated, with words from Eliza and Kara. Kara brought a little of Krypton into the ceremony, reciting a passage she had memorized as a child; a poem of love and loyalty. When it was over, and they were married, Alex couldn’t stop holding Maggie’s hand, except to hug Kara, who she then playfully shoved, “Hey! I don’t want to wake up on Christmas morning again without you jumping on me. It freaked me out.”

Kara answered with a kiss to her sister’s cheek, “I told you!” she pointed towards Maggie, who just shrugged.

“Sorry Danvers.” Maggie turned to her wife, “Little Danvers had work to do this morning.”

xxx

xxx

xxx 

They all went inside for quick, celebratory drinks and toasts before Vasquez, Victoria, Kal-El, Lois and James made their way home. As people were starting to leave, Alex saw Kara wriggling – almost vibrating – in the corner. Her confusion made way to knowing when the door shut behind the last of them and Kara squealed, “PRESENTS!!”

The group made their way into the living room and Kara took charge of handing everything out. The gifts were plentiful, and meaningful. Everyone received something hand knitted or sewn from Eliza. Winn got everyone a gag gift. J’onn got everyone something simple and from his heart. Lucy had gotten everyone something from all the high-end stores: cashmere sweaters, expensive bags, etc. Kara and Lena went in together on gifts for everyone, as did Maggie and Alex.

Once presents were over, Kara used her super speed to clean up all the wrapping paper. She put a little extra flourish in since it kept Abigail entertained; if her constant giggles and squeals were any indicator. Alex and Eliza moved to the kitchen to start lunch while everyone lounged around the house, munching on leftover cookies and snacks from the night before.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole day, from the very beginning, had been a whirlwind of excitement and constant movement. So, when the house was blissfully quiet after dinner, (Kara and Lena had retired to Eliza’s guest house and J’onn, Lucy and Winn had gone home) Alex and Maggie reclined on their couch, a sleeping baby in the playpen next to them.

Alex kept looking down at her hand to see the wedding band sitting there.

“You okay baby?” Maggie asked, placing a kiss on Alex’s temple

“I’m perfect.”

“You keep looking at your ring.”

“I know.” She said, awe filling her tone, “I can’t believe we’re married.” Shining brown eyes turned up to meet Maggie’s.

“Me too. I’m so happy baby.”

Alex hummed against Maggie’s lips before capturing them in a less than innocent kiss.

“Mmm.” Maggie hummed, “You know. I know you didn’t want a big wedding…but what are your thoughts on a honeymoon?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Long story short, Maggie and Alex made their way to Barcelona a few days later (almost kicked out of the door by J’onn); somewhere Alex had gone on an internship to in college and had sworn she’d return to. They were only there for about three days before they both came to the conclusion that they missed their daughter too much and soon Abigail was on a Luthor jet with her two aunties bound for Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's no honeymoon chapter. In the grand scheme of things, I didn't see the need for one.


	7. Cake, Surprises and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Abigail's 1st birthday, and there is a lot more in store for the Super Friends than they expected.

The morning of Abigail’s 1st birthday did not start out as well as one would have hoped. What should have been a bright, sunny February morning, turned out to be a slightly gloomy and grey February day. The baby had been up most of the night with gas pains and had finally fallen asleep around four AM, much to her mother’s distress. Alex had pushed her wife to bed around midnight, seeing as she’d already had a twelve hour shift that day. When Maggie woke at eight the next morning, she found a sound asleep Alex in the rocking chair, and a wide-awake Abigail sitting up in her crib, smiling happily.

“Oh baby.” Maggie cooed. “Of _course_ you’re wide awake.” She pulled their daughter from the crib and ran a hand through Alex’s mussed hair, “Al, wake up sweetie.”

The agent sat up quickly and immediately alert. “Yeah, I’m up.”

“Not for long. Go get a couple hours while I get her going.”

Alex shrugged it off, “No, I won’t sleep well tonight.” She stood and stretched. Maggie heard her wife’s back pop as she elongated her spine. “I _am_ going to jump in the shower though.”

 

Maggie stepped into the other bathroom and started a warm bath for her child. As she ran the soft washcloth over Abigail’s back, she spoke quietly.

“I sure hope you’re feeling better today, baby. We’ve got a party. Everyone is coming over. Grandma is already baking downstairs. Aunt Kara is coming over with Lena. Or should I say, _Aunt_ Lena? They’ve been really close lately. I think they’re going to last for a long time. Uncle Winn is coming over too, and I really hope he didn’t go crazy on the loud toys. Your momma told him no loud toys. But knowing him, there’s something with bright lights and sirens heading your way.”

Abigail giggled as Maggie pulled her from the bath and dried her off.

“Grandpa J is coming too, along with Aunt Lucy. I know that 1st birthday parties are more for the parents than the kids, but I hope we all have a good day. Especially you, young lady.” Maggie pulled a blue dress over her daughter’s head and held her in the air with a smile, “I think I heard Grandma is making a chocolate cake…what do you think about that?”

Abigail responded with a gurgle and some drool.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

The detective heard the shower turning off and decided to take her daughter down to her mother-in-law, so she could shower as well.

And if she happened to catch her wet, naked wife stepping out of the shower, then that would be a happy coincidence.

 

 

Kara burst into the house with squeals and armloads of gifts just before noon; a quiet and more reserved girlfriend following a few steps behind on the porch. Lena stood on the porch with her phone right up to her nose, thumbs tapping wildly.

Maggie watched with a smirk from the doorway.

“Hey Lena.” She called softly, so as not to startle her.

“One moment, Maggie.” She typed out a dozen more words before there was a _whoosh_ sound and a click of the phone being locked. The Luthor finally looked up and smiled brightly, “Hello Maggie. Sorry about that.”

“No worries Luthor, I know you’ve got things to do.”

“Yes, but the phone is now off for the duration. Thank you for inviting me.” She finally stepped into the house and Maggie shut the door behind her

“Of course. And you know, you’re basically family. So if you need to make a call or whatever, we understand.”

They leaned in for a quick hug before Maggie took Lena’s jacket.

“Where is the party happening?”

“Follow your girlfriend’s squealing.” Maggie chuckled

As they walked down the hall, Lena stopped and turned to the detective, “I might have gone a little overboard on the gifts…” her cheeks pinked adorably

“Oh no.” Maggie said in monotone with a smile, “How dare you spoil my child. Whatever shall we do with you.”

Lena rolled her eyes and kept on towards the den.

 

The den was soon filled to the brim with the closest of their friends. Winn, Lucy, James, Kara, Lena, Eliza and J’onn. Once everyone had arrived, Eliza brought out a cake and let her daughters cut it. Alex put a small square on Abigail’s highchair tray, and they all watched, fascinated, as the baby had her first taste of chocolate.

A mixture of emotions crossed Abigail’s features before a wide smiled appeared. Little hands started slamming against the tray in excitement.

“I guess that means we can all have cake.” Eliza chuckled as she started to cut more pieces for everyone.

 

Finally able to enjoy her own piece of cake, Alex leaned against the arm of a couch near her mother. Eliza was deep into a story from Alex’s childhood, so the agent was able to sit there quietly and not listen, seeing as she’d heard whatever story it was a hundred times. As she lifted a piece of cake to her lips, her eyes scanned across the room to where her sister and sister’s girlfriend were sitting.

Since the moment Kara had burst into the living room with an enormous armload of gifts, Alex had noticed a peculiar glint to her sister’s eye, along with some kinda awkward eye contact. It’s like Kara had something to tell her, but something was holding her back. And over the course of the afternoon, whenever there was a lull in the conversation, the superhero would look like she was about to burst with whatever was on her chest. Yet before she could open her mouth, Lena – who was always nearby – would grab her hand and whisper something with a reserved smile. Kara would sigh, nod, and sit back in her seat again. Alex pursed her lips as she tried to figure out what was going on.

On the other side of the room, Maggie’s eyes were constantly shifting between Lucy and Winn. Winn was constantly shifting in his seat. He’d have his legs crossed one way for a few minutes, and then another way for a few minutes. At one point, he was sitting on his foot, attempting to look relaxed. Lucy, on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the room, sipping at her glass of punch, occasionally throwing a glance over at him.

Maggie was suddenly shaken from her reverie by her wife’s voice, “Mags, help?” She turned away from Lucy and saw Alex’s hands were full with dirty paper plates.

Once they were in the kitchen, Maggie spoke up, “Have you noticed anything peculiar about…”

“My sister and Lena?” Alex interrupted as she dumped the plates in the trash, “Yes. I was going to ask you the same thing.”

The detective spun around to face Alex and squinted her eyes, “I was going to say Lucy and Winn…what’s up with Kara and Lena?”

“What’s up with Lucy and Winn?”

“You first.” Maggie prompted

“You’re the one that brought it up,” Alex countered

Maggie growled quietly, “Fine…I noticed something at a game night a few months ago, and ever since, whenever we have something here, I notice it again. And today, they keep making weird eye contact across the room. It’s like they’re…flirting.”

“ _Flirting_? Lucy? And Winn?......With each other?”

“Yeah. It’s subtle. But they keep looking at each other and having this weird, yet steamy eye contact. You think there’s something there?”

“Not that it couldn’t work…but…they’re such opposites.”

“I know.”

“Winn and James are bffs…wouldn’t that be weird for Winn?”

“I don’t know. Stranger things have happened. Hey, what about Kara and Lena?”

“Kara is terrible at keeping secrets from me. But she’s keeping one from me now. And I can see her, like, on the verge of saying something. But Lena keeps whispering something to her and it calms her down for a few minutes.”

“Maybe they got married? Eloped?”

“Nah.” Alex wiped her hands on a dish towel and threw it back on the counter, “She knows I’d kill her if she got married without me. Plus, there’s too many Kryptonian traditions she’d miss out on if she eloped. She’s very traditional in that sense.”

“Yes.” Maggie chuckled sarcastically, “You know those alien lesbians can be very traditional about their marriages.”

Alex rolled her eyes and playfully punched her wife’s shoulder. “You know what I mean, you ass.”

“Are you calling me an ass or commenting on my ass. Because baby, this ass is all yours.” She spun and lifted her shirt, sticking her butt towards her wife.

The agent rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain the smirk growing. She pulled her woman in for a kiss after slapping the ass that was so conveniently placed within arm’s reach.

 

The two returned to the room to find people up and around and Alex figured this was as good a time as any to start shooing people out of her home, “Hey everyone, again, thank you so much for the gifts. I know Abigail doesn’t really understand it all but…”

Before she could finish, Kara stood abruptly and yelled, “WE’RE ENGAGED!”

Everyone jumped at the sudden shout and turned to see Kara wriggling with a huge smile and Lena holding her head behind her.

“What?” Maggie looked up from wiping chocolate from her daughter’s face.

Lena shot a hand out and grabbed Kara’s arm, “Inside voice, darling.”

Kara blushed and turned back to the group, “Sorry…we’re engaged!” she announced a normal level

“Seriously?” Alex asked, taking a step towards Lena; her lips curling into a smile

Lena stood up from the couch and smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt, “I do apologize. We agreed that we’d wait till the party had passed.” She sent a pointed glare to the blushing blonde, “And then we’d announce.”

Kara huffed and stage whispered, “They were just about to kick us out. That’s the end of the party.”

James snorted into his glass of punch.

“I know darling.” Lena smiled, “But I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” Lena looked back towards the group, “Sorry to steal Abigail’s thunder for the day. I hope it comes as good news.”

Alex lunged forward and grabbed the other woman in a tight hug as the room erupted in cheering, “Welcome to the family.” She whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Thank you.” Lena pulled back and looked meaningfully into her future sister’s eyes

Alex felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, and wiped them away with a chuckle, “Yeah, good luck with that one.” She pointed to her sister

Kara rolled her eyes and held out her arms, “Do _I_ get a hug? I _am_ your sister, after all.”

“Yeah, well…” She pulled Kara into her arms as Maggie pulled Lena in a for a hug, “Get used to sharing now.”

They held each other tightly for a long moment as conversations went on around them. “I’m proud of you, Kara.” Alex whispered; feeling her throat tighten, “I hope she’s good to you.”

“She is.” The blonde pulled back and kissed her sister’s forehead, “I promise. She’s the best.”

“Just cause she’s family now doesn’t mean I won’t kill her if she hurts you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Please don’t kill my girlfriend.”

“ _Fiancée_.” Alex corrected with a wink

“Oh yeah!” Kara’s features brightened even more. “My fiancée.” She let go of her sister and turned to the raven-haired CEO, “You’re my fiancée.”

“That I am, darling.”

Maggie butted in and finally gave Kara hug, “Lil Danvers…nice job finding a sugar momma.” Maggie joked, poking Lena in the ribs to show she was only joking. “I’ll get some champagne.”

Kara finally looked around the room, “Where’s Winn and Lucy.”

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked around. Sure enough, Winn and Lucy had disappeared.

Maggie and Alex shared a look before the detective left the room and made her way towards the stairs.

The superhero focused in her hearing and immediately screwed her faced up in disgust, “Oh _gross_!”

“What?” James asked, setting his drink down in preparation to rush off to whatever emergency his best friend was in.

J’onn sighed his space-dad sigh, “It seems as though Agent Schott and Director Lane are… _busy_.”

“What?!” Alex screeched, “In my house?!”

A moment later, a pale-face Maggie entered the room and promptly grabbed Eliza’s champagne glass; downing the whole thing in one go.

“Mags?” Alex pressed softly, seeing the distress in her wife’s eyes

“Have you guys maybe come across an alien that can wipe memories?” Maggie asked as she grabbed James’ glass to down as well.

J’onn slowly lifted his hand, “I can.”

Before she could respond, Lucy entered the room with a smug air about her and slightly mussed hair that looked like it had been quickly combed through. After her, came Winn with a face as red as a tomato. They sat on opposite sides of the room and tried not to make eye contact with anyone else.

Lena, who was holding the champagne bottle, and sporting a hefty grin, held the bottle towards the lawyer, “Thirsty?”

“Ahh, yes.” Lucy answered, taking the bottle and empty glass sitting nearby her. She finally looked up to see the whole room starting at her with expectant and some horrified looks, “Okay fine…” she conceded, “Winn and I…”

“In my house?!” Alex repeated

Eliza sighed and pulled her daughter aside, “Okay…how about we take a little break…”

 

Later that evening, after the party and been cleaned up and everyone was gone, the Danvers-Sawyer team were lounging on the couch in front of their fireplace; a glass of wine each. Abigail had been put down a few hours before and they were enjoying their quiet evening.

“I can’t believe she’s one year old already.” Maggie sighed with a smile

“I can’t believe they had sex in our house.”

The detective laughed, “Al…get over it, baby. You didn’t even witness it. _I_ did, and I’m over it.”

“I know. It’s just…Winn……and _Lucy_.”

“I know.”

“I never would have guessed. How did you see it?” Alex asked as she settled further into her wife’s arms.”

Maggie shrugged, “I’ve known Lucy for ages. I know what she’s like when she finds someone she likes. I know her ticks and patterns. I…detect.”

“Oh my god. Not this again.” Alex put her glass down and turned to lie further on her wife.

“Hey lady. You married a detective.” Maggie kissed Alex’s nose, “Get used to it.”

The agent rolled her eyes. “What about James, though? I didn’t see his reaction.”

“I think he’ll be alright…Kara said something a few weeks ago about him seeing someone from the paper. He didn’t seem upset or anything. It’ll take time. Him and Lucy were almost engaged, you know?”

“Really? She doesn’t seem like the settle down type. Especially to someone like Winn.”

“I think he’ll be good for her.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. She needs someone to a little grounded to keep her in line.”

They sat quietly for a while before Maggie asked, “What do you think about Kara and Lena?”

“I think they’re perfect for each other, honestly. They complement each other in almost every way. When one lacks in one trait, the other makes up for it. They love each other, _that’s_ apparent, obviously. I couldn’t be happier for them.”

“Me too. You think they’ll settle down somewhere out here? Or stay in the city?”

“I’m surprised they haven’t already bought a house next door, baby. I can guarantee it…hey. Wanna bet how long it takes for them to buy a house out here?”

Maggie looked down at her, “Nine months? They just started remodeling the guest bathroom in Lena’s penthouse. Then they still have to sell Kara’s apartment.”

“Psh, yeah right. I say _five_ months or less.”

“Deal, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I've got this rounded down to 12 chapters. Thanks for sticking around friends. Let me know what you think.   
> Also, I know that I'm jumping a few months each chapter. In the grand plan for this story, it made sense. In a later chapter, I'll be jumping quite a few months, so...


End file.
